My Little Sly
by Polarmars9000
Summary: Sly Cooper and the Gang were after Dr.M the Evil scientist Baboon that who wants to get into the Cooper Vault so he can get the control of the Cooper clan stuff but somethings happened when a wormhole opens and Dr.M enters in it Sly cooper follows him into the wormhole Bentley and his friends lost contact with him when they see a portal or a wormhole Sly Cooper and Dr.M became


My Little Sly

By Polarmars9000

Author's Note: Sorry for the Early Release people just want to get this Story Episode Early to Greenrob this is the scene where Sly Goes up In Air and Destorys Everything that Bently tells what sly needs

To Everybody else have a great time looking a this chapter of this episode.

Chapter 1 Sly in Equestria

The Cooper Gang altogether were trying to get into the Cooper Vault Which is Protected by Dr.M's Fortress Penelope already took out The Radar Towers, Dimitri tries to get the Cane but failed underwater Battle with Dr.M, Guru made the cane let go already using the sharks to take out the magnet, and now its Sly's turn he already got recovered by Dr.M's Contraception Creature.

" With the Guided Missiles off-line we've got a Chance at air Superiority here." Bentley said telling that Penelope already took out the Radar Towers.

" I'm in, I've Rested Long enough." Sly said

" You Sure?" Bentley Asked giving the eyebrow, and asking him.

" This is My legacy we're fighting for, you think i want to sit this one out?" Sly asked glaring at him.

" Understood. The biplane launcher, although untested, Should Get you aloft. It's gonna be tough up there." Bentley said.

" Be Tougher Down here watching others fight my battles for me." Sly said.

Looking like he's mad. Sly sprints down off the ship and Got onto the Biplane with Rocket launchers and Rocket Booster, but still have an ability to do shooting out some gun cannons.

As One by one Sly took out the Rocket Turrets on Dr.M's Fortress, next he took out The Pterodactyl like robots with shields.

" That's the last of 'em." Bentley said

Then he detects something under water.

" Oh Boy. Here Comes the Big guns.. and by " Guns" i mean a giant Flying Whale-Dragonfly thing covered in Robotic junk!" Bentley exclaimed about The Contrempation.

" Wait, Dr.M is plugged into that Monstrosity!"

Dr.M Talks about Sly in the sky.

"Ah The Cooper is Skyward! So Good! So Nice! Time he felt what it's like to play second Fiddle! I am the master here! sidekick no more! " Dr.M said Evilly to Sly cooper raises his arm up and puts it up like a fist.

Sly on his plane goes after Dr.M And tries to take hn\im out, but some time later a Portal Appeared, Sly can see it Dr.M Can't but he Enters Anyway.

" What where did he go i swear i seen him... Wait what is that Little Glow of light Sly?" Bently asked

" i Don't Know Bently but what ever it is im going in it!" sly said

" What! You can't do that right now let us get in it Together Sly the entire gang!" Bently said

then sly had a decision.

" No Bentley im heading inside There Dr.M Has my cane and plus my plane is about to enter."

Then Sly gets right into the Portal.

" WHAT no SLY SLY!" Bentley Grunted a bit and exclaimed.

-

In Ponyville, The Mane 12 were at the SugarCube Corner with their friends The Mare Six, The Stallion Six, The Rio Gang and The Animal Gang plus The CMC.

They were eating sweets and drinking Apple Cider and Pop (Created By Applejuice and the Rio Gang) and talking about other things.

" So What are you guys doing this afternoon?" Twilight asked.

" Oh we Thought we Hang out with Pinkie and Bubble." Pedro said.

" Yeah we could hang out with them and have some fun." Nico said.

" Well me and Dexty have to work on some inventions inside our Tree House, Right Dexter?" Prof. SpaceAir asked.

" Yeah Professor yes we do." Dexter said.

" Me and The crusaders are going to find a way to get our Cutie Marks." Applebloom said.

" Me an' Applejuice have to do some chores, Right Apple Cutie?" Applejack asked.

" Yeah that's right and We have to take care of Applesauce." Applejuice said.

Applejack and Applejuice both Rub Noses together.

" Me And Ben have to do some stuff that we don't know about." Berma said.

" Well me and Nita were going to do some Caring for the Animals For Fluttershy and Butterscotch." Kenai said.

" Yeah that's right Twilight and everypony." Fluttershy said.

" Well Me And Cash Had some Things to do with The Other Dogs Right cash?" Dixie asked.

" Oh Yeah Dixie Chief are you gonna join with us?" Cash asked

" Oh Umm yeah i will." Chief said.

"Me, Rarity, Elusive, and Lord Eric Had to do some fashion things to do right guys ?" Princess crystal asked.

Elusive, Rarity and Lord Eric were looking at Twilight for a while then they looked at Princess Crystal.

" Oh ummm yeah yes we are." All Three of them said.

"Anybody else?" Twilight asked. The others didn't respond.

" Oh okay then Me and Dusk are not going to do anything for today and Celestia wants me to take a break from my studies." Twilight Announced to her friends.

" Well that's Okay At Least some of us are doing something." Dusk said.

Rutt and Tuke were looking at the other ponies and their friends with their Girlfriends Drinking Apple Cider.

" This Apple Cider is great, I Appreciate to Applejack and Applejuice For making this. are you okay with it Brother?" Rutt asked.

" Yeah Brother I do like this Apple Cider." Tuke said.

Anda and Kata Were looking at the boys Drinking the same thing.

" Yeah I do want to give some credit to Applejack and Applejuice for making this wonderful Apple cider." Anda Said.

" Yeah Me too but I meant Scarcer is gone but I wonder If we gonna stay here for the rest of our lives." Kata Said.

" Whoa Hey Don't feel bad Kata We made friends right?" Anda Asked.

" Yeah." Kata said.

"Well since we made some pony friends we can stay here and hang out with them." Anda said.

" Well alright." Kata said.

Rutt Anda, Tuke, and Kata Got out of their seats and Joined with The Rest of their friends.

-

The Portal From a Couple of miles from Ponyville Appears in the sky and coming out of it is a the Hybrid Whale dragonfly ship and a Biplane both Opreted by Dr.M and Sly Cooper.

Dr.M after he got out of the portal, Doesn't know what world did he get into from that portal he entered.

"What the?" Sly asked. " Huh I see that portal took us onto another world."

"Well Sly cooper since we got onto Another world by the portal we just got on here. Now It's Time for you to say Good bye." Dr.M Said.

Dr.M Used his His drones again To shot shoot missiles at Sly.

Sly dodges some of them but got hit by a few missiles.

Sly shoots and fire missiles at Dr.M but his ship was still Intact.

" Til WE meet again Sly COOPER!" Dr.M said.

Sly's plane was so unstable that his plane is going down. Dr.M Gets away from Sly using his booster.

His Plane Keeps Falling til he fells right on the ground A few miles From Ponyville.

After the crash Sly Cooper Survived and He got out of his Plane.

Sly cooper Walks around The Place that he crashed.

" Where am i is a mystery." Sly said to himself.

He Heads South Where Ponyville is but first he notices That Dr.M Dropped His Cane Right by His Plane when he got crashed Sly was shocked of this and Grabs His cane But he sees that His hand is a hoof.

" What? but how did i became... a horse?" Sly asked worried.

" But I wouldn't mine for now but i have to head somewhere i wonder if Murray, Bently and the gang Have Got here by now!"

Sly heads south where Ponyville is again i told you before.

He Runs to there to see What's going on in this world.

End of Chapter 1

Author's note: Okay guys heres the first fanfic with all of the Ponies from the past events and Sorry about this it's just that i want to do Clockwerk's Wrath some time This year!

And After this Fic i will do it! Maybe i'll do it after this Fic , After Godzilla's Wrath and the Aftermath Fanfics That Takes place after Godzilla's Wrath.


End file.
